Imperfecto
by Anthee
Summary: Leonardo se da cuenta de que no puede ser un líder perfecto... Por su amor a él. Pero no mas, está decidido a ser perfecto, a cualquier precio.


Hola chicos, bueno, este es mi primer fic de las tortugas ninja. He leído muchas historias hermosas sobre Raphael y Leonardo, pero pensé que debía escribir una triste. Aunque me guste el romance, también me encantan las historias tristes. Y bueno... Después de ver una muy triste imagen en DeviantArt (La cual por desgracia perdí), se me ocurrió escribir esto. Quedó un poco corto a mi gusto, pero es algo.

Que lo disfruten.

Edit: Tomando consejos de los review, corregí faltas ortográficas y agregué mas cosas, como describir mejor los sentimientos de Leonardo y eso. El cap 2 está en proceso.

-Tanto Las Tortugas Ninja como la imagen en la que me basé no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores-

* * *

Hacía tiempo la conciencia lo estaba matando. Sabía que ese día llegaría. No podía dejar de pensar en la charla con su Maestro...

-¿Sucede algo?-

...Sobre la confianza mutua que había entre ellos, y la responsabilidad y sacrificios que llevaba ser un líder... Un líder perfecto.

-No... -

Mentiras, era todo lo que decía, crueles mentiras. Tanto a su Maestro, como a sus hermanos. La culpa lo comía por dentro.

-¿Estás seguro? No te ves bien...-

¿Qué era mas importante? ¿Su deber de convertirse en el líder perfecto que su Maestro tanto anhelaba...

-Raph, estoy bien, te lo juro... -

... o su amor por él?

...Era una tortura. Su dolor era indescriptible.  
Desde el principio supo que era incorrecto sentir algo así por su hermano.  
Pero él le correspondía. Era amor, no podía ser tan malo, ¿no?

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Sabía que estaba mal. Que era incorrecto, algo anti-natural. Porque no sólo eran dos hombres...

-... Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. O al menos venir a visitarme, la puerta de mi habitación siempre estará abierta para ti... -

...Eran hermanos.

¿El deber o el amor? ¿La ética y la moral, o el placer? ¿Su maestro... o él?  
Era como un juego de tira y afloja con su mente, como si tuviera dos cuerdas atadas al cuello y cada uno tirara de ellas hacia su lado, tratando de convencerlo de qué era lo mejor, lo correcto.

"Lo nuestro está sobre todo lo demás, ¿verdad?"

"El deber está por sobre todas las cosas"

"Quédate conmigo"

"Confío en ti"

"No me abandones"

"Estoy orgulloso de ti"

"Te amo"

"No podía esperar menos de ti, hijo mio"

"Una relación demanda sacrificios"

"El camino a la perfección demanda sacrificios, Leonado. "

"Si hay algo que te moleste, sólo dímelo"

"Si hay algo que te moleste, debes arrancarlo de ti. Mientras algo te distraiga de tu deber como líder, no alcanzarás la perfección."

Se estaba volviendo loco... Ya no diferenciaba lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal. Su mente trastornada por la indecisión y el sufrimiento, todo por él... Era su culpa.  
Si, era su maldita culpa. Era por la maldita forma en que lo seducía con sólo una mirada, la maldita forma en que le decía "Te amo", la maldita forma en que lo mantenía despierto durante horas pensando en él. Si, era su culpa, por él no podía ser un líder perfecto. Lo odiaba, y lo amaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Como era posible eso? no lo sabía; una parte de él le guardaba rencor, y la otra lo amaba mas que nada en el mundo. Por mas que le doliera, para alcanzar la perfección, tenía que arrancar ese amor de si.  
Distanciarse no sería suficiente. No resistiría el impulso de estar a su lado.  
Y lo sabía... Antes ya lo había intentado, y había terminado a sus pies nuevamente. Él lo había condenado.

Pero eso no pasaría de nuevo. Iba a asegurarse de que no pasara.  
Aún si eso implicaba arrancar la hierba de raíz.

Ya lo había decidido... 

* * *

Otra vez, como muchas anteriores, se había escabullido a su habitación, sólo para poder estar con él. Otra noche mas, donde dejaban todo de lado, toda ética y moral, sólo para estar juntos.  
Para demostrarse su amor.  
Cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce... Era un paso mas hacia su tan anhelada unión. Porque ya les era casi imposible estar separados. Las caricias y besos ya no eran suficientes como al principio. Hacía ya semanas que no podían pasar ni una noche sin estar uno con el otro, sintiéndose, tocándose, uniéndose en uno sólo... Porque eso eran, uno sólo; lo compartían todo, sus sentimientos, sus cuerpos, sus pensamientos... O eso era lo que el menor creía, o había creído hasta ese día.

No pudieron esperar mas. Era muy grande la necesidad de estar aún mas juntos, como uno solo.  
Sólo las paredes de aquella desordenada y oscura habitación eran capaces de oír los ahogados gemidos y los dulces susurros, que ambos se regalaban para deleite del otro.  
Nadie podía robarles ese hermoso momento del clímax, donde nada mas importaba, sino ellos dos.

Dos personas que se aman.

Dos cuerpos que se unieron en uno sólo en el mas puro acto de amor, luego volviendo a separarse. Sus cuerpos sudados, uno sobre el otro, en el silencio de la noche, ahora sólo se oía su sutil pero agitada respiración, en un intento de no ser escuchados por nadie mas que ellos mismos, no sólo porque su relación era un secreto, sino porque nadie mas tenía derecho a oír tal exquisitez.

Leonardo observaba a su hermano, como casi instantáneamente se quedó dormido debajo de él, completamente agotado. Esa habría sido su última noche... Su última vez...

Observó su serena expresión, la amaba, por eso debía borrarla de su cara. Acariciando suavemente su mejilla... su mentón... y su cuello... Rodeándolo suavemente con su mano... Con ambas manos... Apretando mas y más fuerte... Sentía como algo en su interior se estrujaba de igual manera.

Sentía el dolor en sus muñecas, provocado por las otras manos, que intentaban desesperadamente liberar el agarre de las suyas.  
Pero era inútil.

-Perdóname... -

Apenas él mismo podía escuchar su susurro.  
No podía detener el torrente de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.  
Viendo la forzada expresión del menor; su seño fruncido, sus ojos fuertemente apretados.

-P-perdóname... Perdóname... Perdóname... - Casi no podía hablar, como si fuese él mismo a quien estuviera estrangulando. Al menos así lo sentía, estaba estrangulando una parte de si.

El cuerpo debajo de si intentaba violentamente moverse o sacárselo de encima... Pero era inútil, su posición no lo favorecía.

De pronto, sintió que se movía cada vez con menos fuerza... El agarre en sus muñecas se iba aflojando lentamente... Y un sonido ahogado de su garganta le indicó que ya estaba cerca de terminar su lenta muerte, pronto terminaría el sufrimiento...

De ambos...

El cuerpo inerte bajo el hacía ya unos minutos que no se movía... Pero no lo soltaba, no podía... Al igual que no podía detener sus lágrimas.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro lentamente.  
Al fin había arrancado a Raphael de si mismo, había acabado con todo lo "malo" en él.  
Ahora era perfecto.

Pero... ¿A que precio?

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya hecho sentir un poco de tristeza, o al menos sentir un poquito de cosa. (Al menos por el pobre Raphael que se nos murió)

Si es así, cumplí mi cometido.

También, quiero agradecer mucho a Jomagaher por su tan elaborada crítica, que fue la que mas me inspiró a arreglar unas cuantas cosas a esto (Aunque no he arreglado lo de los guiones aún). Gracias gatito :3

PD: Si alguien ha visto la imagen en la que me basé, le ruego por favor me pase el link. Realmente lo agradecería mucho. Es una d Leonardo estrangulando a Raphael y llorando (Valga la redundancia), y el autor comentó algo como "Leonardo se da cuenta de que nunca podrá ser un líder perfecto mientras él intervenga en su mente". No es lo que dijo, pero parecido.

Si alguien desea traducir este fic a otro idioma, siéntase libre de hacerlo, sólo muéstreme el fic luego de traducirlo y publicarlo, y asegúrese de darme el crédito correspondiente.

Se aceptan críticas tanto constructivas como destructivas, y si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, informarlo.

Hay galletas para quienes dejen review.


End file.
